The present invention relates to the field of digital video synthesis.
With the spread of broadband Internet access, videos, and short videos in particular (commonly referred as “video clips”), have become very popular online. The widespread popularity of short videos, with the aid of new distribution channels, has in fact evolved into a whole online culture. This culture includes Internet activity of authoring, viewing, sharing and commenting on short videos, mostly less than 15 minutes long.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.